dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Revenant
Description Revenants are demons inhabiting the corpses of the fallen, and as such, share the same strengths and weaknesses as creatures like Devouring Corpses, and Fanged Skeletons. Involvement Ten Revenants can be found during the campaign, as part of three separate quests: * The Black Vials: Six boss-level Revenants are trapped in glass phylacteries: ** Caridin's Cross, Denerim, Circle Tower, Orzammar Royal Palace, the Lower Ruins, and the Werewolf Lair * The Mage's Treasure: Three boss-level Revenants in the Brecilian Forest, one in the west & two in the east. These are summoned by triggering gravestones. * Arl of Redcliffe: A lieutenant-level Revenant is defending the Redcliffe Castle courtyard when The Warden breaks in to investigate.. Builds Skills Revenants have five different skills, and like party members, have conditions for their Combat Tactics: : Other Statistics Revenants have the following characteristics: * High Armor, Health, and Regeneration. * Immunity to Stunning and knockdowns. * Immunity to Cold and Nature damage, although they can be frozen. * Vulnerability to Fire damage; normal reaction to Spirit, Lightning, and (despite the Codex text) Physical damage. * Highly resistant or immune to flanking and backstabbing. Some of their basic strategies involve: * Pulling or Mass Pulling ranged attackers and healers. * Damaging multiple opponents in melee. * Killing weaker party members in one blow (spiking). * Wearing down the party with their allies (skeletons or lesser darkspawn). Strategy Basics Killing a Revenant takes careful planning and a well balanced group. Be sure to have plenty of healing (both from spells and items), at least one Tank, and at least one party member that can disable opponents. As always, a tanking Warrior should bring Weapon and Shield Talents to help keep aggro off the other party members. Effective Tactics * Use snares to stop the the Revenant and/or slow it down: ** Cold spells can freeze it (even though they won't do damage); ** Snares include: Glyph of Paralysis, ** You can set traps ahead of time (although the demon will often resist weaker ones). * Slow down their regeneration: Curse of Mortality * Make them miss: Misdirection or Death Hexes. * Increase their vulnerability: Vulnerability and Affliction Hexes. * Have a mage activate Telekinetic Weapons to increase armor penetration. * Some Revenants spawn with undead allies. It might be best to cast Force Field/Paralyze the Revenant at this point and flee the battle area, aggroing its undead allies and dealing with them in a separate location. The party can then return at leisure and deal with the Revenant alone. One of the most effective techniques is to freeze the Revenant (Cone of Cold works fine) and attempt to Shatter it (using Stonefirst or Crushing Prison). A warrior maintains aggro and is responsible for most of the damage. Alternative Tanking * Force Field: the tank use Threat and Taunt to maintain aggro until Force Field is reapplied. The remaining party members keep their distance, using ranged weapons, spells, and fire bombs to deal with the demon. Ironically, bows work just fine, as dealing too much damage causes the Revenant to switch its attention from the tank to other party members. * Arcane Warrior: Attract aggro by casting offensive spells and hexes on the Revenant; spend as much mana as possible.Switch on Rock Armor, Arcane Shield, Shimmering Shield and Aura of Might and switch to heavy armor and weaponry. Thus you can easily obtain 50+ armor and survive heavy attack while dealing some damage. Flank with the rest. * Mage Tank: One unconventional method is to have a mage aggro the demon then run in circles around an obstacle. The other party members should be using ranged attacks to kill the demon. The mage can cast any heavy damage spell to attract attention; afterward, good spells to use include Vulnerability Hex, Drain Life, and any method of healing. There is no shame in running around like an idiot. Suggested Groups With the right tactics, a group of any composition can defeat Revenants. The following are suggested teams that have proven successful to others. Notes * Party members can use obstacles to prevent being pulled: when you see the spell cast, move them behind pillars or walls; characters will fall when they hit the obstacle and remain at a decent distance. * In Redcliffe Castle, you can get help by opening the gate (pull the lever). * Because of the Revenant's ability to spike, it is worthwhile to adjust the teams self-healing tactics; the main tank should heal when at 75% health and other damage dealers at 50% health. If using Mages to snare and debuff, they should cast heal and self-heal more rarely, perhaps at the 25% mark instead of 50%. * Early in the game, the Revenant is much less likely to use Mass Pull and almost only uses Pull against its main target, which should be your tank. Indomitable or Shield Wall will help protect the tank if pulled (even better if they also have Shield Expertise). Use Mark of Death or Vulnerability Hex plus frost/fire weapons. See Also * Codex Entry: Revenant * Codex Entry: The Black Vials * The Mage's Treasure Category:Creatures Category:Demons Category:Bosses